i don't have a title yet, ok?!!!!!
by Abby Maxwell
Summary: i know it has a title, but that title is goofy and corny. i also wrote it at like 4 am!!!!


Duo's Haircut.  
  
Written by: M. J. Kelly (Kelly M.)  
  
Author's note: I do not own ant of the Gundam wing characters. I do own one of the characters. Please don't sue me. Have fun and enjoy!!  
  
It was a slow night. Just like every night at "Allena's 24/7 haircuts." My name's Kelly and I'm 16 years old. Someday I want to be a famous hairdresser, but for now I work the graveyard shift at "Allena's 24/7 haircuts."   
I looked at my watch. 2:oo a.m. Only 3 hours till I got off work. I looked back at the page of doodles. It was full and my butt was numb from sitting in the same chair for hours.  
I hear the door click open and I looked up. I almost fell off the chair. It was Quetra Raberba winner, from Gundam wing. "Hello, welcome to Allena's haircuts. How may I help you?" I said, keeping my voice steady. I was going to fall over when I saw Trowa Barton, Chung Wufei, Hero Yuy and Duo Maxwell walk in behind him. My mind was screaming at me. This is the Gundam pilots!! Say something stupid! So I did.   
"How may I help you?" real classy, Kel. I thought. I noticed that Herro had to drag Duo in. He was whimpering about something. All could catch was, "Please Herro. Don't do this." Than he went into a total mood swing. "You cut my hair, Herro, I'll kill you. I'll blow you up!"   
"Hi," Quetra said, flashing me an innocent smile. My knees buckled and I almost fell over. "We need to get his hair cut." He said, pointing at Duo's hair. Duo was struggling to get out of Herro's death grip. "Herro, buddy, pal, lemme go." He pleaded. I was speechless for a few seconds. "Um…. I'm gonna need to see his hair to survey the damage." I said. Herro pushed him up to me. He turned him around and looked Duo in the eyes. "Stand still." He ordered. Duo did so, for about 30 seconds. He whimpered as soon as my hands reached his hair. It was a mess! Oh my god! I get to touch Duo Maxwell's hair!!! My mind screamed. I t was greasy and full of wires and junk. I looked at the ends. They definitely had to go. "Hmm…this may take some time." I told them. "Just get it off!" Wufei said. I grabbed his hand and brought duo into the back. I sat him down in the chair to wash his hair. "Please, please don't cut it. Here," He handed me a fist full of money. "I'll pay u more than they will."   
"Don't worry, I won't cut it all, I'll just get the dead ends." I said. I washed most, if not all, of the grease out of his hair. There were bits if wire and metal stuck in it. "This isn't that bad." He said with a big smile on his face. I smiled. Partly because I was washing Duo's hair!  
After I got all the soap out of Duo's hair, I grabbed a brush and a bottle of de-tangler and set to work brushing out his hair. About an hour and two bottles of de-tangler later, I combed through it with ease. That was until my comb hit something. "What the-" I parted the hair and pulled out two hunks of metal out. "Oh," he blushed, "that's where I put those." I handed them to him. "I don't want to know." I said as I kept combing. I put he wet comb in my teeth and reached for the scissors. While pulling my hand back, Duo grabbed my wrist. "Please, don't." I looked up into the mirror. I saw tears in his eyes. "Why? I'm only going to cut the ends. It'll keep your hair healthy." He let go of my wrist. "Alright." He took a deep breath and held it for a minute then let it out. "Go ahead."  
I smile a reassuring smile. "Don't worry Mr. Maxwell, I'll only take off an inch. It will grow back quickly. I promise." He smiled again. "It's ok. Just call me Duo, all my friends do." He put his hand on mine. My face went as red as a tomato.  
I finished the cut and began to re-braid his hair. "What are you doing?" he grabbed my hands. "I'm re-braiding your hair. Do you not want me to?" he smiled at me and let my hands go. "It's ok, go ahead." I glanced at the screen that was connected to the camera outside by the desk. I saw Quetra, Trowa and Wufei standing with their ears by the door. Herro was standing, leaning against the wall. They were having some sort of conversation. I smiled slyly, "Duo maybe you should yell a little?" I said. He looked at me. "Why? This doesn't-" I, suddenly, yanked hard on his braid. "YAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOO!" he screamed. I glanced at the screen. Quetra, Trowa and Wufei were now rolling on the floor laughing. Even Herro was smiling. "Why'd you do that?" he demanded. "I was behaving!" I pointed at the screen and his face went red. "Those Baka's are going to die!" he said. I stifled a laugh and finished the braid. "There. Done." I picked up the mirror and showed him. "Wow! That's better than I could do." He said, with approval.   
"Now," I said taking the cape off him. "Wash it every night and try not to hide things in it." We walked out of the back. Quetra paid and left me a big tip.   
Duo came up to me after the others had walked out. "Thank you." He kissed my hand and walked out. I sat down. "Wow! That was amazing."   
  
The end!!  
  
So did ya like it? Want me to write another? Remember to review often!!!!  



End file.
